AceStriker23
is the 23th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Despite Gosei Bakuahtsu lose to it counterpart Jaguar Empire, the AceStrikers bids farewell to Russia. Although Miyuki feels sad for losing the title as "The King of Championship", Ryoma takes her for the date at cafe. But they comes face-to-face with Lord Azazel of the Apocalypse, who ordered Ezekiel to take Miyuki as hostage in the airport, threatened to blow it up with Miyuki if AceStrikers keep fighting. Will Ryoma overcomes his own lose to save Miyuki and head back home with the new partner, Rinsho? Major Events *Lord Azazel attacks the AceStriker and summons his Royal Haisha for the first time. *Gosei Bakuhatsu loses the match to Jaguar Empire in Round of 16 match and leaves Russia for good. *Azazel reveals that Mokushenergy is more obtained to achieves his plan to revives Apocalypse's supreme leader, Overlord. *Azazel traps the AceStrikers on fire, causes to them to have a vision of themselves loses their match and lives, too. *It is revealed that Ryoma's brother Shion loses his match and is bullied by his classmates before disappears. *Ryoma overcomes his trauma and charging his Saint Gauge to third slot, performing the new attack: Flame Soul Reverse Sword. *StrikerOh combines with Eagle Diver into StrikerOh MinoEga for the first time. *The AceStrikers returns to Goseigahara with Super Electron Saints instead of using airplane. *Overlord is seen briefly as he become a little weak. *The new ED, Steady♥Sweet Time, is used for the first time. Synopsis The next three days, Gosei Bakuhatsu meets it counterpart team Jaguar Empire in Round of 16 match. Miyuki encourages Ryoma to do the best as he score the first goal, followed by second goal from Rinsho. Ryoma have a dream of being the champion and the second round is now on. However, the Jaguar Empire captain planned to counter the goal with their plan and score two goals in amazing moves. Ryoma, still need to fight back to win, performs the Ace Triple Combi with Itaru and Kakeru in attempt to score the third goal, but the goalkeeper ultimately block the ball, much for Miyuki's shock. Teppei and Masaki attempt to stop them from scoring goal, which Ethan has failed ultimately to catch the ball, resulting to end the match with Jaguar Empire's victory and qualified to quarter final. Ryoma, cried in despair, blames himself for losing Gosei Bakuhatsu just like his brother Shion did. Smiling, he get up and congratulates the captain for their victory, saying the game is fun. As Gosei Bakuhatsu going out in the lose, Miyuki tearfully say she never playing soccer game like any girls they've played. While everyone prepare to take their flight back to Goseigahara, Ryoma takes Miyuki on the date to cheer up. In the airport before the flight takes off, Ezekiel shows off and holds Miyuki as hostage, threatening to blow up the place within her. Before the AceStriker could fight, Lord Azazel introduces himself as the leader of Apocalypse, demanding to surrender since they have lose. He then summons Ryoal Haisha monster Akaoni to set on fire so Miyuki could not fight anymore. Akaoni overpowers AceStrikers one-by-one and having a vision of themselves loses their lives too. Ryoma remembers how his brother bullied by his classmates after he loses in the previous World Cup and all he can do is to overcome his lose. He charging up his Saint Gauge to third slot to backfires Akaoni's attacks, allowing Silver Striker to defeat him. Azazel said that he will collecting enough Mokushenergy to restore their supreme leader before he and Ezekiel retreats, leaving Akaoni and his army of Catastrophe enlarged. Working together, StrikerOh and GarouKohtei delievering the double combo on Akaoni before Eagle Diver Crest is being summoned. Combined into the brand new power; StrikerOh MinoEga, they defeated Akaoni once again. Miyuki suggests that they don't need to buy tickets and the two robots heads back to Goseigahara instead of airplanes, much to everyone surprise. Meanwhile, Cybergeddon vows to gathering more Mokushenergy to awakening their supreme leader: Overlord. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Lord Azazel *Ezekiel *Cybergeddon *''Overlord'' (cameo appearance) *Haisha Monster: Akaoni Secondary Characters *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Cathy Shirosora *''Shion Asamiya'' (flashback) Trivia *In addition to the ending song changing, the opening was updated to include Rinsho and Gear, along with GarouKohtei, as well as the Ezekiel, Azazel and Overlord of the Apocalypse. *This episode marks to the end of the second arc. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime